A Journey Unplanned
by Fiannalyn also Fianna
Summary: A young woman is wounded and finds herself a seeming prisoner in Lothlorien. She finds healing and much more than she expects among the elves. This was a challenge entry for a contest and is only a short story.


Title: A Journey Unplanned

Author: Fianna

Rating: PG

Beta: Julie

Disclaimer: I write for my own pleasure and do not claim any copyright or ownership nor do I have intent to make financial gain. All original concepts and characters are from my mind and remain my property.

xxx

I was suddenly nearly defenseless as my sword skittered across the rocky ground and I scrambled back to my feet, panting, to face the towering orc in front of me. Left with only a small dagger I had to sidestep past the orc's lunging stab, twisting to roll around the creature in an attempt to get closer to the sword lying only a few feet away. But the orc was not as stupid as I hoped and it leaped backwards, kicking my weapon out of reach. I groaned as I watched the sword teeter precariously on the edge of the cliff and then it was gone, bouncing with a metallic clamor on the rocks below. I put it out of my mind to resume my defense.

I didn't know how long I could hold out. I was able to get close a few times to gash the orc's sword arm so that blood welled from several deep gashes. But the creature ignored them as I ignored the many cuts I already had and leaped for me once again.

I was prepared this time and flipped backwards to slam the orc in the chin with my feet. My blow knocked him back a few steps, enough to give me room to spin and face him again. He staggered and I quickly thrust my dagger deep into his side. The orc stumbled against me, cursing something I was sure I didn't want to understand.

I staggered into a crouch, holding my dagger ready as the orc shoved me away, straightening before me with such fury I could not deny that fear curdled in the pit of my stomach. I could not fight him for much longer, certain that the orc would soon have companions who would more than likely tear me limb from limb.

Not the way I had intended to go. But my hopes for avoiding that end were getting slim. I twisted around another thrust from the orc, feeling the blade slice along the vest on my back. Too close for comfort as I ducked the return swing, whirling around to leap over the low stab the orc tried next, spinning once more to slash at the orc's sword arm again. I was rewarded with yet another large gash that bled profusely but also enraged the creature.

I didn't know what was worse, the ineffectiveness of my dagger, or the rage I was generating. I could only hope he would make a mistake. I tried to keep that thought in my mind as the orc thrust again and its blade slid into my shoulder.

Agony shot through my arm and I shifted awkwardly to block the next thrust. I grew weaker quickly, sensing the poison that was flooding into my veins with every heartbeat.

I stumbled, weakened by the fire rushing through me, so much pain that I dropped to my knees and wrapped my arms around me to hold it in. I watched hopelessly as the orc smiled, seeing me an easy kill but then he stiffened in surprise, gave me one last confused look and then dropped to the ground dead.

I was engulfed in darkness as the poison swept through me. I heard voices, but muffled as if my ears were stuffed with cloth. Only the sound seemed to penetrate as hands touched me, moving across my body swiftly. The darkness grew deeper and the voices faint. I knew that my life was soon to be over.

I was surprised to wake up in bed.

The bed was unfamiliar. I lay still and slowly opened my eyes. The light was dim, the sunlight diffused by long sheer curtains that draped the windows. Outside the tall openings I could see the shapes of branches through the fabric and hear the rustling leaves in the breeze that fluttered the draperies. Above me the ceiling of the room was arched over my bed in a span that had several glass filled openings and through them I could see more leaves and branches. I lifted a hand and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

I sat up gingerly, feeling a deep tug of pain in my arm, and looked down to see my shoulder bandaged neatly. I could tell the many cuts I'd had were still healing, and felt the wrappings of more bandages on my legs and then to my sudden embarrassment, my chest. Who had aided me? I tried to remember their voices. But I had been in so much pain I could not remember much more than the sounds, deep melodious tones that had soothed me. I jerked my gaze around the room, noting the room's embellishments were all designs that seemed to come from nature. It was hard to tell what was living and what was not. Only one race used such designs so extensively, although I had had little chance to view such beautiful cities. Elves. I had been saved by elves. The thought sent blood rushing to my head and I lay back against the pillows with a gasp.

Why? The elves were not an overly friendly race. It was rare to see them outside of their realms. They traded little and did not extend personal invitations to humans to visit their cities. I could name a rare few that even could say they'd visited even one elvish city, and for the most part that had been in the realm of Elrond of Rivendell. Half elf, he seemed to accept the occasional visitor to his city in the mountains more easily than the others, but I had never been there. And I doubted I'd been unconscious for weeks to give the elves time to take me to Rivendell. My wounds and bandages told me it had been only a day maybe two.

So where was I? I had only to look out the window, instinctively knowing the answer. Lothlórien! The answer made me tremble. Of all the elvish realms to find myself in, Lórien was by far the most inhospitable. Known to be mysterious and impenetrable, the Lady who ruled there was thought to be a witch with power untold. Rumors, I knew, but rumors usually had their roots in truth. Lothlórien did not welcome visitors, so why had they brought me here?

I didn't know and could not fathom why the elves had saved me. I was no value to them. It would have been better for all to let me die with the orc poison in my blood.

"Your thoughts are dark."

I flinched at the melodic voice and turned slowly toward the door, sliding down beneath my blankets. The elf leaned against the doorway, tall with broad shoulders. I stared boldly. He was backlit by the sunlight outside and his face was hidden from me. It took me a moment to realize he'd spoken in the common tongue. I was surprised he spoke it as well as I did.

"Is reading minds a common talent among the elves?" I asked a bit defensively. Knowing what my thoughts had been, and wondering if he really knew them made me very uncomfortable.

The elf moved inside the room and the shadows hiding his features fled. I knew my eyes widened as I took in his face. He was not smiling; his expression gave me no clue what he was thinking. Only his brows rose, and then he shook his head.

"Nay, your expression reveals your thoughts."

I knew I had a very open face, and had tried unsuccessfully for years to change that circumstance. I bit my lip and curled my legs up under the thin blanket covering them so I could wrap my arms around my knees and hide my face from his curious gaze. "Why am I here?" I asked, watching him from the corner of my eye.

He leaned against the wall with his arms folded over the broad chest I had noticed before. Of course I could not help but admire it again, as well as the shapely hands that rested on his arms. Long fingers well suited to a bow and sword. I dragged my gaze from his hands to his face, blushing when he lifted a dark brow again.

"You were lucky to survive the poison." His frown suggested that he was not pleased with . . . me?

"I have you to thank for that. Why? You have not yet answered my question." I felt it only fair that they explain what they intended. I had heard that those that entered the Golden Wood did not leave. So why save me only to kill me? It didn't make sense.

"I very well could not leave you to die. The poison is deadly but we caught it in time. I recommend you do not try to stand."

I rested my forehead on my knees, not so much because I was tired, but to avoid the steely gaze that was studying me so intensely. I had not felt a gaze that mesmerizing since I had met a ranger a few years back. The man had given me chills, yet I had felt something that told me he was of noble character. This elf had the same quality; perhaps in the way he carried himself, the confidence in his stance. I lifted my head, knowing I had to thank him, but the words for some reason were an effort to get out. "I am in your debt. I did not think to see another day."

"The others of your group did not fare so well." The elf spoke so softly I barely heard him but it was enough that I had to look away. I had already known they were gone; most had perished before I was injured.

"You could save no others?"

"We barely saved you," he replied brusquely, as if the effort displeased him.

I couldn't read his expression; his face was like a rock, his eyes twin shards of granite. The intensity of his gaze sent chills down my spine. His eyes were grey, like a storm in the spring, dark and light at the same time. I shivered and glanced away. I could not think of anything else to say. What was there? What did they intend?

"Well, again I am in your debt, but I don't know why you bothered." I was getting very tired and feeling a bit hopeless. My friends were dead. I was injured and traveling on a journey unplanned into a realm of creatures that did not like humans. And I was alone in a room with a chilly elf who made my blood run hot. I didn't expect to find him so close when I looked up again. He was next to the bed, in the act of leaning on it, with those grey eyes suddenly curious, and I reacted violently. I flinched and scrambled to the side of the bed away from him, drawing the sheet around me.

He paused, his hands resting on the bed while he looked at me quizzically. "Why are you frightened?"

I cleared my throat, trying to ignore the goose bumps that had risen on my arms. "I am not frightened," I lied. "I just didn't expect you to be so close." That was the truth at least; he had moved so silently I had not felt him or sensed his presence at all.

He straightened and looked down at me. A tiny curve flickered at the corner of his mouth and I suddenly got the impression I had amused him. The thought did little to settle my nerves, for I still did not know what he intended.

"You must rest. We mean you no harm. Soon they will bring you something to eat. Is there anything else you require?"

A new life, I thought hopelessly, but he would not understand my dilemma, nor would he likely empathize with me if he did. I had made my boat and now had to row it, or sink it as I had nearly done. I shook my head no and he nodded slightly in return.

"If you need anything you only have to call out. There will be someone nearby." He gave me a lingering glance and then he bowed slightly and turned to leave.

"I am in Lothlórien, then?" I asked quickly before my courage failed me.

He stopped and looked over his shoulder. His hair slid down over his arm to catch the light. Long, it reached near his waist, silver and braided intricately at the side and down the back of his head. I wondered if he did it himself or had a woman who aided him. A stupid question I told myself heatedly. The elf was handsome as any mortal I had given that quality to and although my experience with elves was very limited, elf or no I was sure he had a woman. My thoughts scattered as he smiled faintly.

"You are in Caras Galadhon," he said, affirming my suspicion.

"I have heard that Lórien does not welcome visitors."

The elf's brief smile faded and his face grew serious, his eyes shafts of steel. "Visitors are rare, but then you are not a visitor." He turned back to the door and was gone in a moment.

I could only stare after him in dismay, shivering as a cold chill swept down my spine.

xxx

I am often foolish and impulsive. I reminded myself of that when I slid out of the bed after he left and promptly landed with a loud crash on the floor, dragging the bedclothes with me as I tried to halt my fall. My head slammed hard against the wood floor sending tiny dots dancing before my eyes. My nightgown was wrapped around my legs, edging up nearly to my waist as I struggled to a sitting position with a curse. The door swung open and he was suddenly there, sliding his arms beneath me to lift me against his chest.

I couldn't help but gasp, better than the moan I was about to express at the feel of his arms around me. Lightning seemed to crackle along my nerves and I was horrified to realize as he picked me up my thin nightgown hiked up even farther along my thighs, nearly baring me to the hip. I was not overly modest but the thought of the elf seeing me so exposed brought a hot flush of mortification and even more when I understood later it had been he who had bandaged many of my wounds.

He laid me gently in the bed and I struggled to right my gown without being obvious. His gaze followed my hands and I swore under my breath as the hot flush rushed into my face. The sheet seemed a thankful barrier to the heated gaze I saw and I sank back on the pillows with a sigh of relief, pressing myself into them as far as I could. His presence had served to unnerve me better than anyone had ever done and he did not seem disposed to leave me so quickly this time.

Indeed, he leaned over my bed and caught my chin to force me to look at him.

"You will not get out of bed again until I say you are able."

The words were a command that brooked no disobedience. His expression told me few did. But I was not one of his elves, and at that moment my nerves were tattered, my head still reeling from his touch. Lightning? God only knew what else the elf had done to my senses. I jerked my chin out of his hand and flashed him a heated glance of my own. But mine was filled with mortified anger.

"And are you then going to carry me around when I have um…. personal things to attend to?" I blurted and he straightened slowly as I stared at him, my eyes wide when I realized what I had just said. I covered my mouth in consternation as he flashed me an amused smile.

"If you have such needs I will carry you there."

It could not have gotten more embarrassing. But then he suddenly frowned and bent over me to grasp my arm. Without any clue to his intentions he ripped my gown off my shoulder.

I know my shriek probably was heard in Mordor, but he only sent me an annoyed glance as he undid the bandages that covered my injury. The door flew open and two heads popped inside with questioning looks. They spoke with the elf at my side, their words meaningless to me, but I did not really care, only gripped my gown over what was left of my tattered modesty.

I had reopened my shoulder and the pain was shooting down my arm again. The elf sat on the bed, pressing his fingers on the wound. I had to look away as the pain became agony. I fought to keep the pain in control, closing my eyes as it numbed my arm. His fingers continued to slide over my shoulder sending bolts of electricity through my body. Between the sudden pain and the sensations he was creating I was nearly delirious with feeling.

I heard the door open again and another voice, but I kept my eyes closed, mortified that yet another elf was seeing me half naked. Gods I had gotten myself into another fine mess. The pain was beginning to recede so that I could breathe again and yet I remained still, feeling the elf wrap new bandages over my shoulder.

I did not understand the two who spoke over me, but could gather by the new elf's inflections that he was teasing the other. I wanted to stare at the two but their next words, spoken in common tongue, presumably for my benefit, kept my eyes tightly shut.

"The shoulder needs to be healed, Haldir."

"I cannot heal her shoulder while the poison remains in her blood. I do not think she can deal with both," Haldir responded dryly, perhaps in response to the earlier comments I had not understood?

"What about the wound to her chest? And the ones on her legs?"

Chest? Legs? By the gods, how many had seen her naked? A chuckle came from the new elf and I opened my eyes to glare at him.

"It is not polite to discuss someone while in their presence," I said haughtily, but my queenly arrogance was more likely ruined by the flush that made my cheeks feel like they were on fire.

The new elf had the grace to look abashed. "Forgive me. I spoke only to remind my brother that he shouldn't let you lie in pain any longer than necessary." He grinned and the smile crinkled the skin around his eyes, startling blue in his pale face. His hair was the same shade as Haldir's and I glanced between them both to gauge the family traits they shared.

"If she had listened to me she would not be in the pain she is now," Haldir replied curtly. My gaze flew to his, a scowl brought on by the knowledge that he was probably right. The elf only lifted a brow, a habit I felt should have told me far more than it did.

"How was I to know I couldn't stand?" I demanded.

"Because I told you so," Haldir replied. His glittering eyes dared me to argue.

I didn't have the courage. Those grey eyes were now stormy, shrouded and mysterious. He was right. I had been so overwhelmed by him the words had gone right through my head. As I said, I was often foolish and impulsive. It had landed me in trouble too many times.

The new elf folded his arms over his chest and jerked his head toward me, speaking again in their language. Haldir replied, and the blue eyes narrowed mischievously as he spoke again so that I could understand.

"You have not even asked her name? Remiss of you, my brother. Then how do we address her?"

I looked at Haldir, wanting to pull the blankets over my head, but I only twisted the sheet into my fingers.

"I had no need for her name, Orophin." He stared at me as if waiting for something.

"What?" I asked in confusion, glancing between the two.

"Your name," both said simultaneously.

I frowned. Did it matter what my name was? I did not plan on staying long, but then I was not a visitor, I reminded myself. If they knew my real name would they know who I was, a fugitive hiding among the low, fearing those who seemed to seek me out. If they knew, would they regret the decision to save me? Were they among those who had terrorized me all my life?

Both elves were now frowning. Had my introspection made them wary of my truthfulness? I blurted out the first name that came to mind, but not my own, Jealean.

Haldir nodded but his eyes flickered with something I could not name. Did he believe me? I was unsure. Something in his eyes made me wonder if he knew far more than I would like or at the very least saw through my lie.

Orophin smiled and bent closer. "A pretty name. It is much better to be addressed as a person than an object, do you not think?" He picked up my hand and pressed a very nice kiss on my fingers. I found him enchanting but realized with a sense of surprise that he did not send lightning shooting through my nerves. I pulled my hand back and stuffed it beneath the blankets.

"We should leave you to rest," Haldir suggested firmly, shoving his brother by the arm toward the door. He pushed the elf outside, ignoring Orophin's complaints, and then turned his head to give a last order. "Get out of bed again and I will tie you to it. Do we understand each other?"

I nodded and he gave me another long stare and then shut the door again, leaving me to consider the last few moments with dismay. I was not a visitor, so I could only be a prisoner. My heart grew heavy with despair. Had I escaped the orcs only to be faced with worse?

xxx

I found more elves sweeping into my room a few hours later, bringing a tray of food and more bandages that were set on the table by my bed. They looked at me curiously but said nothing, going about their duties swiftly and then departed. The tray had been set on a table by the window and I stared at it longingly, my stomach growling at the enticing smells of fresh bread and more. I shoved off the blankets and then froze, remembering Haldir's last comment.

But what was I supposed to do? I didn't have any magical powers to call the food to me. Was I supposed to stare at it? No one had stayed to aid me. I shrugged and slid to the edge of the bed, gingerly resting my toes on the floor. I found I could hardly feel anything and pinched my thigh, hard. I could barely feel it. So that was why I'd fallen. The poison must have lodged in my legs and my feelings there were gone.

I stared at the tray, placed so enticingly close yet more than several steps away. Hunger pushed me forward and I disregarded Haldir's orders. I slid off the bed and smiled as I stood supported on feet I could not feel. And then I crumpled forward, reaching out for a handhold to halt my fall. My hand hit the edge of the food tray and to my horror bread, wine and much more flew into the air as I flipped the tray off the table. I crashed, the food fell, the wine splashed over everything and the tray, goblets, plates landed around me with a deafening rattle. I moaned, more because I had destroyed my dinner than any thought of retribution. The door flew open and the elf who stepped inside halted in amazement.

I was covered in wine; it seeped into my gown rapidly, staining the pristine white fabric bloody red. The bread lay around me along with the other contents of the tray, and I grabbed a piece of bread as I struggled to sit up.

The elf smiled and shook his head, striding across the room to crouch in front of me. "Haldir is going to be livid you have disobeyed him."

I stared at yet another elf that spoke my language and then groaned as the pain returned to my shoulder. I glanced at the bandages and saw they were again growing red. I clutched my shoulder as the elf wrapped his hands around my waist, lifting me easily to my unsteady feet and helped me back to the bed. He gazed at the mess on the floor and then at me and I looked down to see my gown was ruined.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be such a nuisance." I shuddered as a rolling wave of pain flooded down my arm, numbing my fingers so that I dropped the bread. The elf's eyes grew concerned as I fell back and curled into a ball against the pain.

"Nay, Haldir is going to be furious with me," the elf corrected and pulled the blanket over me. He ran back out the door. He was gone for only a moment and then returned to begin picking up the tray and its contents. In a moment a tall elven woman appeared at the door. She stopped to stare at me and the mess I'd made in the room.

"It's a good thing you called for me, Rúmil. Haldir will be furious." She swept toward me. "You have gotten out of bed again," she observed as she pulled me back against the pillows.

"I was hungry," I whispered, overwhelmed by the kind light in the elf's eyes. "I thought I could reach it."

The elf frowned and glanced at Rumil as he scooped up the broken plates. "The Orc poison drains from your body into the legs last. It's a debilitating potion that leaves you weak, and normally dead. It cannot be healed by our magic but only remedied with another potion. By tomorrow you should have full use of your legs, but until then you must have help. Did they not leave the tray where you could reach it?"

I shook my head and she pressed her lips together in annoyance. Perhaps I had found an ally. "We need another gown. Have they brought more for her?"

Rúmil shrugged, putting the last of the food onto the tray. "I will ask Lelorinal for one."

The elven woman turned back to me. "We have to rebind your wound before Haldir returns." She helped me sit up, but I clutched at my ruined gown.

"I can't take it off with him in here!"

Rumil grinned from the across the room. "But I helped Haldir put it on!"

My gasp of horror made them both laugh. Rumil crossed the room to join the elven woman at the bed and then bent toward me, ripping the offending garment off as I grabbed for the bed sheet. "How dare you. Have you no modesty?"

The elven woman pushed me back onto the pillows as I grimaced with another wave of pain. "Modesty? When one lives for a thousand years such things become unimportant."

I had to disagree but found myself unable as the pain made my head pound. She unwrapped the bandages, now quite bloodied and sighed as she prodded my shoulder.

"She has torn it asunder. I cannot bandage it without some healing. Haldir will have to return."

I grabbed her hand. "No! Please just wrap it. I will be fine."

Rúmil sighed. "We have no choice. The wound will not heal as it is. You have torn it too many times." He moved to the door, speaking again to the guard outside and then returned.

Haldir is going to be furious, I thought. Would he really tie me to the bed? I was so embarrassed, but worse terrified as I looked at the two elves standing over me, their expressions mirrors of unease.

xxx

I lay there thinking I would be better off dead than awaiting the return of the elf. He would be infuriated, but what was I to do? I supposed I could have called for aid, but impulsive as I am I had not thought of it. My shoulder was throbbing, sending waves of agony through my arm, and I could no longer feel my fingers.

Perhaps I would lose the whole arm. I envisioned the elves with blades readied to chop off the offending limb. The thought made me shudder, and I felt a hand rest on my good shoulder and a voice whispering in my ear. The words seemed to sink into my mind, weaving among my terrified thoughts with a soothing quality. Some kind of magic, I thought dazedly, and then the door slammed open.

It was the only thing that told me he was angry. Haldir strode back into the room, his eyes not on me but Rúmil. "You were supposed to be with her."

"I intended to, but was delayed for a moment. It is not her fault. The tray was left on the table. She probably did not realize she would fall."

Haldir's gaze shifted to me. His grey eyes seemed to pierce my thoughts, stabbing me with such intensity I nearly felt pain from it. I certainly felt fear. What would he do now? Would he humiliate me in front of the others? The elven woman reached for Haldir's arm to draw his attention away from me.

"She is weak. They placed the tray too far. But her shoulder is torn again, and I dare not bandage it as it is. You must heal it."

"The poison may still be too strong."

The elven woman shook her head and folded her arms, untroubled by the elf's dark look. Was I being overly sensitive?

"If you wait until the poison is gone, she will have little use of that arm. You know this, Haldir. I am surprised you let it go this long."

"You question my skill, Luinil?"

Luinil shook her head. "Of course not, Haldir. But I—"

Haldir cut her off, bending over to look closer at my shoulder. "I will do as I see fit," he shot back but then he straightened with a stern look at me. "But you are correct, I cannot wait any longer. I do not need your aid, so you may go."

Luinil gave me an apologetic look but left quickly, her expression troubled.

Haldir turned to Rúmil. "You had orders."

Rúmil's lips pressed together. "I was not remiss, Haldir."

Haldir glanced at me and at the tray. "You were. You will go and replace her dinner, and find her a new gown. And then you may find Orophin and return to the fences when he leaves tomorrow."

Rúmil stopped at the door. "But I just returned."

Haldir did not reply, but sat down again next to me. I saw Rúmil's jaw tighten, but he did not argue, shutting the door quietly.

That left me alone with Haldir. I was not thrilled. I looked away as he pushed aside the sheet, running his fingers over my shoulder again. Soon strange sensations were tingling in my fingers. "What are you doing?" I had to look and saw that he had placed his fingers over the worst part of the cut. His fingers were already red with my blood, but as I watched it slowed and then finally stopped. Warmth spread through my muscles, leaving me weak, and I sank back against the pillows, my arm still held in his hand, his fingers still on my shoulder.

"I am healing your shoulder."

I jerked my arm from him, grimacing at the quick flash of pain. "I don't need any more of your help."

His eyes narrowed and he leaned over me. "Luinil was correct that if I do not, you will have little use of it. Do you wish that?"

Haldir pinned my arm against the bed by resting his knee against it. I did not pay attention as I was trying to see his expression. He had turned his head, the silvery hair shielding part of his face. "Luinil understands the aspects of elven healing very well, but she does not understand what the combination of healing and the orc poison will do to you, a mortal." Suddenly I realized he had pinned me securely.

I started to complain when a bolt of agony swept down my arm so strongly that I shrieked in pain, pushing at him to let my arm free. He ignored my feeble attempts and held it firmly to the bed as I writhed with the flames that were eating my arm from the inside out. I felt like my arm was on fire, and then I felt the pain sweep up into my shoulder and I couldn't breathe. My chest felt like it would soon turn to ash and then the flames spread down over my body until I felt I was a burning ember. Had he known this would happen? I tried to roll away, to curl my body against the searing pain, but he gripped my shoulder, forcing me to lie back.

Tears squeezed out beneath my eyelids as I shuddered, my gasps making me lightheaded. Slowly I felt the pain recede, the flames lessoning until I only felt warm and very weak. My legs were twitching uncontrollably and I felt him gather me against him, pulled into his arms as I lay quivering.

"The pain and fire will soon fade. You must be strong," he murmured against my ear. In a few moments my tremors stilled, leaving me gasping in relief. It had seemed to last for hours, yet I knew it had been only a few minutes. Haldir settled me back onto the bed, drawing the sheet over me while he inspected my shoulder.

"The scars will fade. You should have little to show for such a near mortal wound."

I sighed in despair, my thoughts returning to my predicament. What would it matter? I had an uneasy feeling I was doomed. "It matters not," I said dully, and felt his fingers grip my chin again.

"Look at me."

I opened my eyes and saw him studying me.

"I would think it would matter to you that you have survived."

I didn't comment. The orcs had ambushed our group, my ragtag companions of questionable nature that had offered me escape. I could hope that perhaps I was being paranoid and the elves knew nothing, but I could not know for sure. The coincidence of their rescue seemed unusual but I had no more time to dwell on it as the door opened as Rúmil came inside, carrying another tray.

I would get my last meal at least.

xxx

My legs supported me the next day, and the shoulder wound looked less angry, with only a dark pink line across my skin. The muscles felt tight and I knew if I did not work them free, I would find my skills with my dagger and sword seriously lacking.

I drew a long robe over my new nightgown, hooking the front below my breasts and slowly crossed the small room to the door. I leaned my ear against the wood but could only hear the soft murmurs of the two guards outside. How long they would keep me and as yet why was still a mystery to me. I was about to step away when I heard soft footfalls on the steps outside and the two elves greet the newcomer warmly. They spoke briefly and then there was silence. A new guard?

I jumped away from the door when the latch lifted, moving across the room to the window.

Rúmil stepped inside, draped in a long woven cloak that hung past his knees. A fine deep red bow, curved and embellished with a beauty that took my breath away was suspended from his shoulder. I had always loved archery and to see such a fine representation of the weapon was tantalizing. I knew the Lórien elves skilled reputation, and had always wished to see one of their bows.

The elf shut the door. "I leave for the border. You have two new guards, but they do not speak your tongue. You will find it difficult to communicate, so can I offer you anything before I go?"

I glanced at him. "You can offer me a place at your side so that I may leave."

"I think not." He seemed amused.

I was tired of non-answers. "Why am I a prisoner? Why did you save me? I do not understand."

Rúmil folded his arms over his chest, reminding me strongly of Haldir. He was slimmer and not quite as tall, with an angular face that came to a narrow chin. He had wide cheekbones and eyes as startling blue as Orophin's, with an aura of hidden strength and of nobility, a trait that seemed inherent in the elves. His wry smile had a mischievous quality that seemed to glitter in his eyes.

"I do not know," he admitted. "Haldir's orders are that you be kept here. I know nothing more and need no other explanation. He is March Warden, and if he says you are to stay, then you stay."

I found the logic seriously lacking. "And if I have done nothing against you, you would still follow his orders?"

Rúmil's chin rose, all traces of amusement and kindness gone. "If Haldir decrees it, then he has a good reason. I have never doubted his actions, woman. Whatever transgressions you have done must merit such treatment." He bowed and turned, leaving swiftly.

I watched the door shut, noting the two guards with a faint sense of panic. I still could not believe the elves knew my history. This was all a mistake. But what could I do? They seemed uncompromising and I had no real wish to argue with Haldir.

That meant only one thing. Escape. I'd done it only a few days ago and I could do it again. But I knew this time would not be easy as before. These creatures were far more aware than others I had met. But I had determination, and my skills so far had served me well.

But I had to wait for the opportune moment.

I could only wait a few days to gather my strength and then I would have to leave. It would have to be night, for then I could use the shadows; darkness was always my friend. I had no idea it made no difference to the elves. The next few days seemed to drag on forever. I worked my shoulder daily, twisting it back and forth until it burned with the exertion. My dagger was gone, my old clothes as well. I had only what I now wore and little else, my only weapon was stealth. I hoped later I could procure a dagger, pocketed hopefully from an unsuspecting elf. But I could not think of that. The first step was getting out of the small room in which I was imprisoned.

Perhaps the elves thought the room's location high in the trees held me easily. The two guards certainly controlled any exit from the front; their view of the steps leading to the tiny room among the branches was keen. But they had not dealt with me. I waited, sitting near the window, watching the last rays of the sun fade behind the trees until the night was blue with shadows and the city quieted. I could hear the guards occasionally as they spoke to one another. Otherwise I would not have known if they stood outside or not.

The door opened and a tray was brought for me again and left on the table. I ate what I could, pocketing the bits of bread and cheese for later. I could carry no wine, nor water, and hoped to find what I needed on the trail. I searched the room for any available objects that might serve me in my escape, but the room was quite bare of anything useful. The time was at hand if I was going to leave. I had not seen Haldir all day, and did not know if that boded ill for me or not.

I had no more time to waste.

I went to the window and silently opened the two tall panels of multi-paned glass. In but a moment I would be beyond the point of no return. I hiked up my gown, grimacing at the length and kicked a leg over the sill of the window. Far below lay a walkway but to drop that far would more than likely injure me severely and make far more noise than I would like. No, my hope was to scramble quietly along the branches that hung just above my head, easing down the very trees that supported my prison, hidden I hoped by the leaves around me.

What I forgot was that these were Silvan elves, the tree people. I would regret my impulsive decision before the night was done.

I leaned out the window to stare at the thick branch above me. I didn't know how well my shoulder would do, but had to trust the elve's healing had worked. I stood up on the sill, still well below the top of the window and reached for the branch that swayed in the breeze. I think the gods were enjoying my game, for they sent my guards a fine distraction--female elves, giggling as they ran up the steps. I rose on my toes, feeling the smooth bark of the branch beneath my fingers. I was in the shadows of the building and hoped the branches underneath hid me well enough.

I had not realized how far up I was until I swung out from the window, feet dangling over a long expanse to the ground. I kicked my leg up, gritting my teeth at the wrenching pain in my shoulder. With great effort I swung my legs around the branch, sliding down to where I could pull myself above it, hugging the branch as I tried not to laugh hysterically at the distance below me.

I lay there, gasping for breath, and heard the female elves talking to my guards, their male laughter echoing amid the branches. Haldir was not going to be happy with those two, I thought, and did not envy them their future punishment. A few moments later I landed on one of the wide stairways that circled the large trees, dropping from a slim branch near the stair but so loudly I nearly died from terror. To me it sounded like the whole landing was going to give way, yet no one came near. I leaned against the tree and breathed deeply before hurrying down the stair.

I made it to the ground without interference, surprised and it bolstered my courage. I crouched in the shadows, drawing my long robe over the white of my gown, debating my next course.

I didn't know the city and I had no idea how large it was. I could only hope I would make the outside walls in just a few moments. My hopes were dashed as I ran along the trail, following what I felt to be a southerly route. My knowledge of this realm was limited, but I knew I had come from the south. It was the only way I felt I would gain any idea of my surroundings once I was free of the wood.

I hid inside the curve of a large root, crouching down as several elves went past, thankful that I had paused to catch my breath. I had not heard them approach and now knew I had gotten myself in another predicament and was in way over my head. Armed with sword and bow the two elves passed by, silent yet deadly in their intent. I had no doubt that my guards had found me gone.

I felt a dread like I had never felt, even against the orcs when my life seemed over. I couldn't decide what to do. My mind was screaming for me to run, but my heart had me nearly glued to the spot. I shook off the fear and ran down the path, heading for what I hoped were the walls.

I caught sight of the city's barrier and stopped dead as I saw a wall that held little opportunity for me to climb. It was not smooth, in fact I could have climbed it swiftly if not for the thorns, hundreds of inch long daggers waiting to tear me to pieces. They gleamed in the low light of the lanterns that hung suspended over me, high in the trees.

I followed the wall, attempting to keep to the shadows, hiding once more as another group of elves swept past. My dread turned into panic. What had I done? Was I now in even deeper trouble?

I left the hole I had crawled into, looking back along the path where the elves had just passed and then turned to flee in the opposite way. I froze, horrified to find Haldir only an arm's length away, and behind him four other elves, all armed to the teeth.

"Taking a walk?" Haldir asked smoothly, without a trace of expression.

I tried to gather my scattered wits, knowing that if I tried to flee he would have me in only a step or two. I straightened my shoulders in an attempt at bravado. It had saved me before. "A pleasant evening for one, wouldn't you say?"

Haldir did not move, only rested his hand on the scabbard that hung neatly at his side. I noted a sheathed dagger on his left, and another in his boot. Draped across his shoulder lay another of the fine bows and a quiver full of arrows peeked out from behind his head. The other elves had similar weapons and all stared intently at me.

"Your choice of destination leaves much to be desired. Are you aware of what you face?"

I shrugged, keeping to my nonchalant attitude. "I noticed the wall seems a bit deadly, but then I just am taking a walk."

Haldir snorted softly. "Indeed?"

I followed his gaze and found to my horror that we were not alone. How many had followed my path? Above me, high in branches stood more elven archers than I could count. Archers that were ready, bows drawn and arrows pointed at me.

"I must be very dangerous to have such a large contingent of your wardens surrounding me." I laughed, but knew it was a shaky sound, full of fear.

Haldir came forward so quickly I could not have stepped aside had I tried, his hand catching my arm so tightly I winced, his long fingers wrapping my arm in a vise I knew I'd not break free of. He forced me back two steps and then stood so close our bodies touched at hip and thigh, his only grip on my arm.

"Anyone held in Lórien and attempting escape will draw notice. As soon as you left your room you were watched. It was a foolish attempt, although well done." He smiled wryly as if he'd not meant to mention that.

I stared at him, my heart pounding with fear and perhaps a tiny bit of pride that he'd been impressed by my escape. "Then tell me why I am being held against my will. You healed me. If you intend on killing me then it was a wasted effort."

Haldir stepped back, releasing me so quickly I stumbled. "You underestimate your value. I had no intention of killing you," he informed me softly.

"Indeed?" I said. "Why would a mortal be so valuable to the elves that you would save my life and then keep me imprisoned?"

Haldir moved close enough to touch my hair. The long strands slid through his fingers like water.

"Your hair is an unusual color for a mortal."

I stared at him, noting that the four elves had moved back, leaving Haldir alone with me.

I smiled weakly. "Black as night they say."

"I would call it blue."

I took a step back, eyeing the elves overhead. How swiftly would an arrow reach me? As I intended, Haldir followed my gaze, and in that spare moment I leaped forward, wrenching away from his grasp and slipping the dagger from the sheath at his side as I spun around him.

Haldir stared at me as I whirled away, running down the narrow path amid the tree roots, attempting to shake off the picture of the amused smile that had curved his lips. I ran blindly, uncaring of where I went, certain the elves followed easily overhead.

Silvan elves, how could I have been so foolish to believe I could outwit them? Even my skills, honed over a lifetime alone amid the hovels of the Middle Earth's cities had not prepared me for this. I slid around a corner, glancing behind me to see the path was empty and then slammed into a body so hard I staggered back three steps before Haldir's hand caught my wrist and his knife.

"I will take this back." He forced me to drop the weapon and then slid the dagger into the sheath at his side. "Now, where were we? Oh, the reason why I healed you."

I pulled at my wrist only to find Haldir smiling at the attempt. "Why then?"

He lifted a long strand of my hair. "Have you seen such hair on any other?"

I had to admit I had not. My hair was an unusual shade of blue, nearly black. I had not known my mother or father. I'd been an orphan as long as I could remember, long years spent alone, and fending for myself. "What does it matter?"

He let go of my hair. "Why do you run? What do you fear? Do you truly believe we would hand you to your enemies?"

I stared at him in shock. "What do you know?"

He smiled and released my wrist. "Far more than you do, it seems." I rubbed my wrist and turned as he circled around me, a slightly mocking smile curving his lips. "The guards outside your room were there for your protection."

"My protection?"

Haldir nodded and the other elves drifted away, the ones behind and above fading into the shadows. "Your protection. Tell me, how many lives of men have you seen pass?"

I watched him as he continued to pace around me.

"You have moved from city to city, avoiding those who sought you. For many years we lost track of you, certain death had found you. But then word would come that you were yet alive. You have learned the art of the shadows well. You evaded even the most diligent of our people."

"Why would you seek me? I am not an elf."

Haldir lifted a brow. "No, but you live far longer than those with whom you seek refuge."

"What do you know?" I retorted angrily.

He kept moving, forcing me to turn with him.

"You found it easy to survive. You are skilled at seeming to disappear at will, among other things."

I stopped turning, shivering as he moved behind me. "Tell me what you know. I am tired of your game."

He gripped my shoulders and pushed me forward, toward a tall statue draped with ivy that stood amid the trees. He released me and pulled out his dagger, chopping at the ivy, pulling away the long branches of growth to reveal a carving that took away my breath. The statue could have been me, carved in stone, staring down with a look of such compassion my heart began to pound. I turned wordlessly at Haldir.

"Your mother."

I glanced back to the statue, staring at the lines of her face, the long strands of hair, the ears . . . "She is not an elf."

"No. But she is still a good friend to the elves." Haldir tucked away the dagger and pulled me to sit on the narrow bench below the statue. He touched my shoulder but smiled as I pulled back, still not trusting him. "You were . . ." he frowned briefly, his eyes staring past me, "unexpected. Few of the Valar will frequent with the elves."

I stared up at the statue. In my years alone I had rejected the teachings about the Valar and knew little of them. Those who believed in them were in a far different world than mine.

"So you think to tell me that my mother is one of the Valar. How amusing, Haldir. Perhaps I am impulsive, but I am not a fool."

He sat still, eyeing me coolly. "Explain your long life if you are not one of the elves."

"I haven't lived that long," I lied.

He laughed softly. "We have tracked you for over a thousand years. . . Jealean."

The way he said my name told me he knew it was not my name, and I was certain he had known all along. I edged away from him and looked away. Had so much time had passed? I knew it had been long, but that long? The thought took my breath away. I didn't realize he'd stood up until his hands pulled me close to him.

"A thousand years in which the elves sought the daughter of a Vala."

I couldn't think, too astonished to believe it. "I don't understand."

Haldir suddenly stepped back, with a deep bow. Around me the forest lit as if the sun had suddenly risen. I turned to face the Lady of Light with a rising sense of panic. She stood smiling, draped in a long silver gown. Behind her another elf stood patiently, his silver hair sleek, his blue eyes studying me intently.

"Few would understand, given the life you have led," Galadriel admitted as she approached. "We had hoped to find you quickly once we learned you had been born, but our life in those days was torn by strife and shadow. The peoples and lands we once knew are now gone and lost forever." She glanced at the elf at her side, taking his hand as he reached out. "It was given to me to find you, but I fear my lord and I were forced to flee our home. We came here, among the Silvan to find refuge, and they in turn have done my bidding. But to no avail when it came to a child of a Vala. Even as a babe they hid you well, those entrusted with your care, believing all to be your enemy." Galadriel touched my shoulder. "But at last we have found you, though almost too late."

I sank to the ground, then looked up to find Galadriel bending over to brush my hair from my forehead.

"You are safe here, Nieliquiel. You belong here as you belong nowhere else. Your mother is a Vala, but your father, my dear, is an elf."

I looked at Haldir, who lifted a dark brow and looked rather smug. "I don't . . . I . . . I can't believe it."

Galadriel sank down beside me, her silver skirt pooling around us. "Your mother Nielíqui was very beautiful. But as much as you resemble the form we have carved it is your father who you look like the most. I have not seen him for many years. I fear that I do not know if he has gone to the West or yet lives within these lands."

I did not know the one she spoke of, for my knowledge of the Valar was limited. "Who was she?"

"Nielíqui was the daughter of Oromë and Vana. She once danced beneath the branches of Laurelin in the gardens of Valinor. But she took a handsome elf to her heart during our years in Beleriand and during the trials of war she gave birth to a child that she hid, unbeknownst to the child's father for many years."

I stared at my hands. "I cannot believe it."

She laughed softly and pressed a small oval into my hands. "Perhaps you can believe this."

I blinked back sudden tears as I stared at the small portrait artfully painted on the stone, the image so real I touched it with trembling fingers. My eyes, my hair stared out at me, eyes that gleamed with such life and determination. A face I would never know. Tears dripped down my cheeks as I held the picture close to my heart. The statue, the elf beneath my hands, my life was suddenly laid out before me in a way I could never have envisioned.

"I truly didn't know. But why would she hide me from you or my father?""

Galadriel patted my hand. "Nieliqui was angry because Ondrion would not forsake his people to return to the West with her." Galadriel's expression softened with compassion, "and because there were and still are those who would find a daughter of a Vala treasure indeed."

"So all these years . . ."

"All these years you have fled, taught by those who raised you to fear everyone and that we all meant you harm. But it was not true. But once we lost contact with your first guardians you were difficult to find."

"So I have wasted most of my life," I whispered horrified. "All those years . . ."

Galadriel's fingers pressed my lips. "Are gone and cannot be turned back. But you have a long future ahead of you. You are immortal."

Galadriel rose to her feet, assisted by Haldir and Celeborn both. Haldir bent down and lifted me to my feet.

"You must stay with us now," Galadriel continued as she glanced at Celeborn, who nodded in agreement.

"There are those who know of you even now and would seek to harm you," Celeborn declared softly. "Mordor grows in power. But we can protect you. You belong here."

I glanced at Haldir, all my fear of him now gone. He nodded faintly, a slight dip of a stubborn chin that I suddenly found extremely appealing. The thought came to me that perhaps . . . my gaze met that of the Lady of Light to find her eyes glittering with amusement.

"Indeed," was all she said as she turned away to glide down the path with her husband.

I watched her retreating figure, then glanced back at Haldir, who still stood nearby, watching me. To my surprise, he held out his hand to me, his eyes holding a question.

Suddenly breathless, I put my hand in his.

I, Nieliquiel, had not planned this journey to Lothlórien, but I knew I was finally home.


End file.
